1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming pools and the like and, more particularly, to an improved device for collecting and removing leaves and assorted debris laying on and beneath the water's surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanical or hand held devices for skimming and reaching below the water's surface in a swimming pool, man made pond or the like are well known in the prior art. The most common of these devices is a leaf skimmer or skim net usually comprised of a mesh netting material supported by a rigid frame attached to an elongated and/or telescopic pole to enable the net to reach deep below the surface.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following references are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,053,412StixOct. 11, 19774,846,972AndersonJul. 11, 19895,579,610JacksonDec. 3, 1996Des. 381,781ClayJul. 29, 19976,398,952BaerJun. 4, 2002
Nevertheless, none of the devices disclosed by the references teaches a means attached to a skim net and enclosed within the net's vertex section that enhances the debris collection and removal capability of the present invention.
Most of the devices disclosed in the prior art do not include the means to accomplish the objectives of the present invention, including causing the net to remain open and fully expanded, particularly at the vertex end, as the net is pulled through the water and providing the means to more easily grasp the end of the net to facilitate the removal of collected debris.
The structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 381,781, though similar in some respects to the present invention, is different in the most essential areas. For example, the ring device in the patent is attached to and hangs below and outside of the vertex of the net where it can easily snag foreign objects, which can seriously interfere with the debris collection process. In its position hanging from the bottom of the net, the ring with its weight and resistance tends to pull the vertex and contract or narrow the area within. This allows significantly less space to collect and store debris and inhibits the process generally.
Thus, there is a need for the present invention to address and resolve the differences of the prior art.